


Sun Against the Window

by silentmoon746



Series: The Stories of Anaya Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Lovey-Dovey, Mild Sexual Content, References to Sex, sunny afternoons, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentmoon746/pseuds/silentmoon746
Summary: Meetings? When you have an elf girlfriend asleep on you? Not likely my friend.
Relationships: Sera & Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Sera/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: The Stories of Anaya Trevelyan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213970
Kudos: 10





	Sun Against the Window

“Is this what you are planning to do all day, Inquisitor?”

Anaya Trevelyan glanced at the upside-down Cassandra’s legs. From her position on Sera’s nook, she had to crane her neck upwards to try and get the stern face of the Seeker in her vision. The act was rather difficult considering the small elf woman sprawled on top of her, head tucked directly between Anaya’s clothed breasts, and snoring away.

“Uh,” Anaya began, feeling blood rush through her face. “Yes?”

“Why are you saying that like it’s a question?”

Anaya gave a small shrug, before letting her head fall back down on the cushion that served as the makeshift pillow.

“I guess it depends on her.”

“You are aware you are needed for the meeting this afternoon, yes?”

Anaya’s face shifted several expressions, and it was obvious she was shifting through her own memory in the attempts to find information regarding this particular meeting. “I’m going to go with no. But I’m sure it was mentioned to me at one point in time.”

“Honestly,” Cassandra grumbled, her hand rubbing against her temple. No doubt to quell the headache that was brewing there. “You are equally the most responsible, yet irresponsible person I have ever met.”

“Thanks.”

“That was not a compliment, Inquisitor. Look,” she continued, sighing dejectedly. “I will inform Cullen that we will need to push the meeting back, if you can tell me why you can’t dislodge yourself enough to attend this afternoon.”

Anaya looked down at Sera on her chest. Her blonde hair was sticking up at odd ends, a result of not drying it correctly after exiting the tub. A tub, Anaya knew she herself had sent up for the specific purpose of helping her lover clean herself off of dragon guts, and dirt from their recent excursion. One where she’d taken the killing shot, right before the dragon’s teeth could make its home in Anaya’s flesh. And which ended with Sera raging at Anaya for her ‘stupid headed-ness’ of putting herself directly in the dragon’s path without a thought, before Sera had begun to tear up, throwing herself at Anaya in a kiss.

“I owe it to her,” she finally settled on.

Cassandra sighed again, taking in the sight of the two cuddling on the mountain of gaudy pillows, the afternoon sun streaming from the open window. A pain of envy struck her heart, but she quickly covered it with a shake of her head.

“Very well. I will inform Cullen you are otherwise occupied with personal matters. He won’t be happy about it, but…”

“Thank you, Cassandra.”

“As you say, Inquisitor. I will check in with you later about the new meeting time.”

Anaya looked at her upside-down retreating form as she left, the door closing shut behind her. It was nice, she thought, to have companions who understood her. And could walk in the door, and no longer blink at seeing Anaya tucked in with Sera.

Cassandra had been one of the most confused, and adamant when Anaya had admitted her relationship with Sera. Not angry, or disgusted, she remembered, but confused. And when prompted, she admitted that she could not picture the collected, responsible, woman like Anaya being with Sera, a woman who made it her life’s mission to be as difficult and independent as possible.

Now though, it seemed she had warmed to the idea. Though it still confused her at times.

The sound of sniffling, brought Anaya back to the present, as she glanced down again. Sera shuffled a little, her face burrowing further into her chest, arms tightening ever so slightly. The sound of her murmuring had Anaya grinning stupidly.

“What?”

“Sleepy…”

Other words were spoken, but as deep as she was in her human warrior pillow, Anaya could make none of them out. Chuckling at her lover’s antics, she brought up a hand to gently run fingers through the tangled bedhead of hair.

“Then sleep. I’ve got nowhere to be.”

“Warm…sweaty”

“Love,” Anaya chuckled, “I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

Sera’s head turned just a little so one brown eye could be seen, misty with sleep, and glaring. “I said,” she mumbled, only a little clearer than before. “You’re all warm an’ sweaty.”

“And whose fault is that I wonder?”

“Yours, you shite.”

Anaya laughed, tugging the bang that was in between her fingers. “Ah yes, because I chose to let this pretty girl sprawl herself on top of me during the hottest part of the day.”

“Well yeah, ya did.”

Anaya’s eyes closed as she let that sink in. “Right. I did, didn’t I?”

Sera giggled, motor boating her human pillow. Anaya kept her eyes closed even as the action turned gentle. The kiss against her neck had her humming delicately. Another kiss, against her jugular, then another on the underside of her jaw.

The kisses continued, slowly tracing up and around her face, as Sera’s body lifted off her. It allowed her the reach to kiss Anaya’s forehead, her eyebrows, and eyelids. Finally, as the kiss to her nose tickled, Anaya’s eyes opened to see her lover’s face. A look of love, and glee reflected against her own, and the kiss to her lips was welcomed and reciprocated.

They lay like that for a while, enjoying the taste of each other, and Anaya was aware of the sound of the tavern below. The rustle of leaves from outside, as the mountain wind crested the towers. The feeling of sweat gathering beneath her clothing, the weight of Sera pressing into her, boney knees and elbows digging into her flesh. Acutely aware of the heat growing, and the wandering calloused fingers that delved beneath her clothing, tickling and tracing her skin.

Sera pulled away from their kisses, a mischievous look in those brown eyes. “You know what I’m thinkin’?”

Anaya let her own fingers fall to the backside that was swaying and shifting playfully.

“I never know what goes on in that brain of yours, love. I think you’ll tell me anyway though.”

“I think ya might miss that dumb meeting.”

“Oh, really?”

Instead of answering, Sera grabbed Anaya’s jaw with her free hand, nipping at her chin with sharp teeth. The unoccupied hand had managed to sneak beneath her breeches, and was making quick work on its own agenda.

“Yeah,” Sera said, tongue poking out. “After all, I can stay here forever. Right here. And you wouldn’t want to move poor me.”

“No, we certainly can’t do that.”

“And you owe me anyway, right?”

“There is that.”

“So,” she hummed, and Anaya hissed at the feeling of a finger just touching her center, delicate and light. “If I say you stay here, then ya gotta do it, yeah?”

“I trust,” Anaya panted, her body jumping at another brush of a finger pad. “You will be the one explaining it to Cullen?”

Sera blew a raspberry against the human’s cheek, Anaya choking out a laugh. “Curly Hair Prim Pants can shove it. Or I’ll tell him next time we’ll shag it on his desk.”

Anaya could just imagine how the Commander would react to that. Bright red faced, sputtering words, looking slightly ill at the idea, then worse as he wonders if they’d done it before. It made her laugh again.

The laugh melded into a low groan as that talented finger delved in deeper. The tender little kisses over neck, her collar bone, and breasts grew bolder and bolder. Nipping teeth, sharp as the mouth that housed them, would paint tiny little bruises over her.

To Sera there was only one way to make sure the world knew what was hers, and it was to mark it as such.

“Do ya know what my favorite thing to do after an afternoon nap is?”

Anaya struggled for breath, her hands tugging at the soft fabric beneath her. Shaking her head instead of answering-because that would take thinking, and all she could feel was the woman above her, and her touch inside her.

Sera chuckled, and her body slide down, moving over Anaya’s. Further and further, until her head was just level with Anaya’s hips, shoulders slowly parting the thick thighs surrounding them.

“Lunch.”

“What do you mean, unavailable?”

The Inquisition soldier who had been going over a particularly boring report for his Commander, hastily ducked out as the two of the most terrifying warriors glared at each other.

Cassandra bit her tongue in an attempt to keep some semblance of patience. Not her strongest strength, but if there was anyone worse at it than her, it was Cullen.

“Like I said, The Inquisitor requested a postponement of the upcoming meeting. Something came up.”

“She is aware that this meeting is in half an hour, and that reports from both my men and Josephine’s contacts need to be addressed?”

Cassandra thought of the several page long reports both advisors tended to run toward, and silently saw the beauty in Anaya’s skipping. “Yes,” she answered instead. “I believe she is aware.”

“What in the Maker then is so important? Is there another Dragon attack? Are Dorian’s curtains on fire again? What?”

The face Cassandra pulled at the mentions of Dorian’s curtains was telling on all accounts. How best, the Seeker wondered to put it? Sighing, she only stared, face emotionless.

“Red Jenny Business.”

Cullen’s mouth opened to protest that there had been no such business scheduled on the war table, when all color suddenly fell from his face. The pointed silence, in which the rather stern face pair turned equal shades of pink, drew on for a moment longer than needed.

“Yes, well,” Cullen finally coughed, picking up the forgotten report in front of him. “That is…I mean, the Inquisitor-“

“Is working hard on it, I’m sure,” the Seeker finished.

“Right. I supposed we will just have to move it back till-“

“Tomorrow.”

“Sorry,” Cullen asked, blinking in confusion.

“I have information from a certain party that states such…business can take the rest of the day.”

The man gaped again, his color now an impressive shade of tomato red. “Who would…you know what,” he finally decided, head hanging down in defeat. “Tomorrow, is fine. I will…inform Josephine and Leliana.”

Cassandra nodded, before turning and heading for the door. Before she could exit, Cullen interrupted with a quiet cough.

“They are happy together, aren’t they?”

Without looking back, Cassandra’s eyes closed, and the image of the two from the tavern, entwined in comfort. The sun shining into the small room, where two people could be themselves, despite the horrors outside.

“Happier than I think either has ever been,” she finally answered. Taking the envy, and loneliness, with her, Cassandra left to continue her day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is suitable for those who requested some more of Anaya's story. I might do more too, as I quite like this storyline. I only recently did the Sera romance, and I don't know why I put it off for so long! It's so layered!! Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
